A Bitter Defeat
by pandacchii
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 183. Spoilers ahead for those who aren't caught up! Takamido (and happy takamido day)


The score had merely been a 16 point difference.

That loss was all it took to shake the team to its core in their defeat against Rakuzan High.

Takao and Midorima now stood in the locker room together, their bodies shaking.

"Is Shin-chan heart broken?" Takao asked, his voice wavering as he held his face up high, a sarcastic chuckle in his voice. "But it looks like – " Takao's voice broke mid-sentence. "I can't really comfort you right now." His voice hiccupped as tears ripped through him, streaming down his face.

Midorima remained silent, looking over at Takao, his face stern.

"…Hmph," he stated, a depreciative smile creeping up on his lips. "I would think so." Midorima looked over to see Takao's face, his head leaning against the metal of the lockers as the sobs shook him, his body quivering. "But, me too," he added, feeling the tears burn at the corners of his eyes. "It's really frustrating… losing." Tears now came free on his own face, sliding past his glasses, piling up in the rim, and wetting his long eyelashes.

The two stood there for a long time, crying between the two of them, not another word was spoken between them in those moments. They let out their feelings, let it be through sobs, compressed screams, and pounding the fists on the items near them.

Finally, they had enough, and Midorima slid down onto the floor; that smile still apparent on his lips, as he chuckled darkly to himself.

Takao looked up from where he sat with his head on his knees curiously, his eyes rimmed red and swollen from crying.

"What's so funny, Shin-chan?"

Midorima shook his head, looking down.

"It's nice at times. To let out your feelings sometimes," Midorima admitted, his hair covering his cheeks that glowed a light pink.

"Mm, yeah it is. Though you're not one to usually do that huh?" He laughed, his voice hoarse.

"Shut up, Takao."

Takao chuckled to himself, running the fingers through his hair, pushing is bangs back.

"You know, Shin-chan…." He started, looking over at Midorima with a faint smile on his lips. "I'm really glad I got to be on your team and become your partner. Despite me seeing you as a rival in the past."

Midorima lifted his head up, eyeing Takao curiously.

"What are you going on about Ta-"

The Point Guard shook his head, cutting him off.

"Just listen," he took a deep breath, and let it out, as if his mind was clear in what he was going to say.

The green haired teen watched him carefully, watching Takao's minute actions. Whether it be the nervous tapping on his knee as he talked, or the single strand of hair that fell from his head, as he moved to talk.

"I'm really proud of you today, Shin-chan. And I'm… I'm happy. I'm happy you were able to put your trust in me. Especially after an opponent such as Akashi. A Generation of Miracles opponent. The _Captain _to boot."

He paused for a moment, a light smile appearing on his lips. His face smoothed over, and he looked down at the ground with a soft expression.

"Seeing you today… It made me realize." Takao looked up, his eyes bright with determination. "I love you, Shin-chan."

Midorima's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden confession, and the sudden look of love, admiration, and respect Takao held in his gaze.

"You can't possibly mean that," he replied, turning away as he pushed his glasses up, irritating his eyes slightly where the soreness still resided.

Takao frowned, and stood up, walking over to Midorima.

He leaned down, kissing the top of the other boy's head, his lips gentle upon him.

"But I do," he whispered into his hair, before he straightened up, turning to leave.

Midorima quickly snatched Takao's arm, his grip tightening around his waist.

"Don't…." He muttered, looking down at the ground, his cheeks blazing red. "Don't leave me."

Takao smiled affectionately, and sat down by Midorima, wrapping his arm around him. He guided the other boy's head on his own shoulder, and laid his own head down on top of it.

"I won't. I promise."


End file.
